Quests
by Laryna6
Summary: Two sets of 50 sentences of Dante for the lj group 1character. There's the big things and then there's a lot of little things.
1. Set 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

This is another set of fifty sentences, but this time it's for the livejournal group 1character instead of 1sentence and is about a character instead of a pairing. Dante. This is theme set Zeta, which as you can see is just way too appropriate.

To quote Dante, "Too Easy!" Because they were that relevant, I decided to keep them canon centered, showcase their relevancy instead of my abilities. Show Dante through his interaction with the world around him.

* * *

#01 – Swords

He liked Alastor, he was a great sword, but for whatever's sake he had other devil arms, and it wouldn't be fair to them to be a 'one sword guy.'

#02 – Sorcery

So Vergil wanted his blood to break Pops' spell: like Vergil needed a reason to hurt him.

#03 – Rogue

He looked like a real rebel in this red leather coat: nothing wrong with truth in advertising.

#04 - Parti-colored

Purple with one red horn and one blue: Jester was right about dressing like a complete idiot.

#05 – Divination

After two thousand years Sparda's son had defeated Mundus again: in two thousand more years he knew his son could do the same.

#06 – Pillory

He was sick of being punished for his father's crimes.

#07 – Chant

Gain power, kill the demon, kill the son of Sparda, it felt like everyone around him just said the same things over and over.

#08 – Castle

Spookiness, demons, half-naked demoness, Vergil: Castle Ardor was just Temen ni Gru all over again.

#09 – Brocade

His father had been something out of the Dark Ages, and dressed like it too.

#10 - Priest(ess)

Some woman had died so his father could be the hero.

#11 - Dark Knight

"Legendary Dark Knight Dante" sounded surprisingly good.

#12 – Evocation

Seeing Vergil's amulet made him relive long-buried memories.

#13 – Market

He had a feeling he was really going to need that Vital Star, but he had twenty too few Red Orbs for the God of Time to let him have it.

#14 - Ordeal by Fire

Hitting the dragon's fire back at it was way too easy.

#15 - Ordeal by Water

Protecting the ship had seemed like it would be a snap until the big chicken showed up again.

#16 - Dragon(fly)

His father might have looked like a big dragonfly-monster, but at least he'd been handsomer than the Arkham-blob.

#17 – Giant

A huge spider/scorpion made out of lava wasn't really that big a surprise: he'd seen weirder.

#18 – Trickster

He couldn't believe he'd trusted Trish.

#19 – Dungeon

Demons fed on human suffering: he didn't want to know what these dungeons had seen.

#20 – Scroll

Wait a minute, if this library was two thousand years old why did it contain books instead of scrolls?

#21 – Elemental

Okay, the Nightmare and the Nightmare Beta were both energy element, so one wouldn't work on the other: better stick with Ebony, Ivory, and the new shotgun.

#22 – Ale

Glancing around his office, Dante made a mental note to recycle the old bottles.

#23 – Stew

This wasn't half bad but pizza was still the food of the gods.

#24 – Staff

Okay, he had the Staff of Hermes, now he could… he loved the demonic excuse for a security system.

#25 – Lore

There were a few thousand versions of his father's legend, from all peoples and cultures, and he felt like he'd heard them all a thousand times.

#26 – Artifact

Two thousand years old and Temen ni Gru still worked while that jukebox was only twenty and he had to hit it to make it play a song.

#27 - Guild

Lady, the Guardian tribe, there were other hunters but he had usually fought alone save for his weapons before Trish.

#28 – Lantern

The ship's lanterns only divided the gloom.

#29 – Chest

Looking at the Red Orbs he had found in the chest he was reminded of the Legend of Zelda game Enzo's nephew had been playing when he had visited for old times' sake.

#30 – Alchemy

If he survived finally getting his revenge on Mundus, he could sell a Philosopher's Stone for five billion easy.

#31 – Potion

Holy Waters were useful, but nothing matched the satisfaction of blasting or chopping them to pieces himself.

#32 – Doppleganger

He looked at the figure from his nightmares but wasn't scared any longer: he had learned better.

#33 – Arrow

Artemis was cool and all, but he preferred real guns.

#34 – Map

He hoped the next thing he found was a map, because he was lost.

#35 – Coin

The coin gave him an excuse: better to seem crazy than a sap.

#36 – Crusade

He understood Lady's quest to kill every last one of them.

#37 – Witch

Matier looked like the old witch from fairytales but she loved her daughter, adopted or not: he couldn't ignore that.

#38 – Duel

As much as he hated the division between them, there was nothing that made him feel more alive than a fight with his brother.

#39 – Boots

He slogged through the untended underground waterway and blessed his waterproof boots.

#40 – Chalice

Wait a second, he needed proof of chastity to get this thing!

#41 – Offering

He hadn't offered his heart to the sword so the damn thing had tried to take it: he who sought vengeance might have to dig two graves but he wasn't going to die here!

#42 – Sacrifice

First his mother had died to save him and now Trish.

#43 - Stained Glass

He smiled to himself as the Puia he'd jumped through the stained glass ceiling to kill fell to the ground around him.

#44 – Diadem

"Here's your crown," was a bad pun even for him: he hadn't even hit Arius upside the head, just shot the bastard after he said it.

#45 – Epic

He'd done everything his father had done but was content without the fame.

#46 – King

So this was the Emperor of the Underworld.

#47 – Servant

Griffon had been willing to die for Mundus and he'd killed him like he was nothing: he should be glad Mundus was that stupid but it only made him angrier.

#48 – Fae

It was weird that stories turned deadly predators into little flitty things.

#49 – Prophecy

He knew he was going to defeat Mundus: Mother, Father, Vergil, Trish, he knew he wouldn't fail them.

#50 - Destiny

If his destiny was to repeat his father's deeds he would do them bigger and better.


	2. Set 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

This is ver. 2.0 of my 1sentence claim. I wanted to use the first set to… well, I wrote it there. This set I'm going to get artistic with. Which translates to yay for run-on sentences!

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

#01 – Swords

He'd hated to leave the Sparda and the Amulet behind with Trish's body, but as he'd walked off carrying the weight of vengeance on his back he'd thought the best he could hope for was his family together and at peace in death.

#02 – Sorcery

Magic was a little like computers, there were the programmers who understood how the guts of it all worked and there were the end users: Dante knew his expertise was only a little above the basic point-and-bash.

#03 – Rogue

Dante had never known what made Sparda turn traitor, but after seeing Mundus kill Trish thought he had a pretty good idea.

#04 - Parti-colored

Jester was a motley fool and he'd made fools out of all of them: Dante knew he should have killed him when he had the chance, since after all he talked so much because he had so much to hide and Jester had talked even more than he did.

#05 – Divination

It didn't take a genius to figure out Mundus was going to have some sort of plan when he finally moved to take the human world but he hadn't predicted Trish's betrayal, probably because he had wanted to believe in his mother returned to him.

#06 – Pillory

People mocked him, hated him for what he was and what he wasn't, but that was okay: he was his own worst critic.

#07 – Chant

He'd said it over and over, cut him some slack, go bug his father about whatever his father owed, his father was the start of all this business but now that this blob was claiming he was like his father he realized he was angry on his father's behalf.

#08 – Castle

This castle seemed like the sort of place his father would have felt right at home in but his father wasn't here to walk these halls: still, sometimes he felt a presence here with him, a kindly one but still his hand lingered on the hilt of Force Edge.

#09 – Brocade

He supposed that now he was an old man he should stop dressing like a young punk--he had accepted his responsibility and should act like it—but he wasn't his father and would never fill his shoes or clothes.

#10 - Priest(ess)

Matier had been there, done that: she'd fought beside his father, protected an island from the devils they worshipped and the sorcerers who wanted to steal their power, but she still looked up to him, called him Son of Sparda and he smiled cockily and knew he deserved it.

#11 - Dark Knight

Dark Knight sounded a lot better than White Knight: he might have a thing about rescuing damsels in distress (to make up for the women he'd failed) but he'd only ever wanted to ride off into the sunset with one, so the others could stop trying to hit on him.

#12 – Evocation

Another day, another mess: why did sorcerers keep summoning demons to try to gain power when it always, always ended up with them getting killed messily, sometimes by him?

#13 – Market

On the one hand it was sort of wrong to charge money for saving the world, but on the other he'd done the world a big favor and should get _something_ but thanks were rarely forthcoming, though better coin than gold.

#14 - Ordeal by Fire

He broke Ifrit's control over his limbs in a burst of strength and then examined his new weapon: that better have been worth it.

#15 - Ordeal by Water

Whenever he thought he'd seen it all he ran into an even weirder demon: the hydra had breasts.

#16 - Dragon(fly)

When he'd devil triggered on his own, back before he'd accepted himself, he'd looked like his father, huge-ass dragonfly, more like his father than the Sparda made him look.

#17 – Giant

When Mundus revealed himself he'd been the largest thing Dante had ever seen, but then the bigger they were the harder they fell and hell but that angel had fallen.

#18 – Trickster

Later, he laughed imagining Enzo meeting Jester, that damn good actor: at some point in the conversation, Enzo would have asked, "What are you on and where can I get some?"

#19 – Dungeon

After he'd gotten back from the Underworld he'd gone back to the island so they could thank him and saw where they were keeping the 'secretaries' they had manage to capture instead of kill: the quarters were fine but the real bars were the ones Arius had placed in their heads.

#20 – Scroll

He hated scrolls: they rolled all over the damn place and you had to prop them open with stuff and inevitably the one part rendered illegible by the water ring was the important part.

#21 – Elemental

For some reason the demons he hit it off with were usually lightening demons: Nevan had hit on him, Trish had spark if not fire, he'd had fun showing off when Alastor tested him, and Griffon had honor if bad taste in masters.

#22 – Ale

He'd had a lot of fun drinking people under the table when he was a punk, you could get away with almost anything when you were 'wasted' and now he was an old punk he still loved showing off, even if Trish called him a macho idiot afterwards.

#23 – Stew

Trish was learning how to live as a human fast, but after the stew incident he'd barred her from Devil May Cry's poor excuse for a kitchen.

#24 – Staff

Enzo had been his informant, partner, but Dante had never thought of him as an employee: Trish was family, even the devil arms were liegemen instead of staff.

#25 – Lore

Legends were always 99 fiction, precious little fact so you'd have to forgive him for not really believing the one about his father.

#26 – Artifact

Arius was an idiot: a, he was trying to become a god (which never worked) and b, he hadn't noticed Dante had switched the Arcana with a goddamn trick coin.

#27 - Guild

Hunters all over the world shared information on demons, but there wasn't any governing body: a damn good thing, because it meant the ones who decided the world was better off with him dead acted alone.

#28 – Lantern

The only time he ever used his father's name was when all seemed lost: people might not believe in him but Sparda's legend lit their eyes with hope.

#29 – Chest

He kept his normal clothes in a sailor's chest at the foot of his bed and he judged how busy things were by how much dust was on the chest: if it was clean, someone had been really, really bored since he almost never opened it.

#30 – Alchemy

Demons were renowned for their cruelty but the alchemists who wrote spell books were really, really sadistic: he fucking hated having to stop midway through a spell to figure out what the hell 'red lion' was code for _this_ time.

#31 – Potion

Potions weren't really _demonic_, so when he'd been a punk he'd had fun slipping things into people's drinks and watching the fireworks.

#32 – Doppelganger

Being able to summon a duplicate of himself was something he never used in public because he didn't want it to become common knowledge he had the ability, but it was damn useful for making sure the things he did didn't look stupid.

#33 – Arrow

Maybe Vergil's sword running him through had made him miss Cupid hitting him with about a dozen arrows that night on the tower, because he'd fallen for her harder than landing in Leviathan's mouth.

#34 – Map

It was probably a good thing he hadn't had any idea where he was going to end up when he was a kid, because if he'd had a map that showed him he would end up here, proud of his nature and his father's legacy, he would have damn well headed in the other direction.

#35 – Coin

He'd been here before as a kid and gotten that ice cream so he tossed another coin in the wishing well and asked for the sky.

#36 – Crusade

He'd fought the devil and his armies and he'd won a place in heaven with his family.

#37 – Witch

Nevan made him think of those sorceresses in stories who ensnared knights with their wiles and made them stay with them instead of doing knightly crap, and he knew if he let himself he would damn sure want to have marathon sex and be waited on hand and foot all the time instead of all this.

#38 – Duel

He remembered sparring with his brother long ago, wielding wooden practice swords and then having cake but there wasn't time to mourn.

#39 – Boots

He planted a boot on the fallen man's trembling chest, pointed Ivory at his terrified face and said quietly, "The next time you give the password to someone without doing a background check and I find myself working for a sorcerer, you and Ivory here will be getting to know each other, understand?"

#40 – Chalice

He knew there was something wrong when she gave him the chalice, but he wasn't her mother and it seemed like something she, like he, would have to work through herself for now.

#41 – Offering

Even though he was a god by the Vie du Marlians' faith's traditions he didn't like accepting offerings: even he wasn't that vain.

#42 – Sacrifice

Lady shouted in surprised pain and he gritted his teeth, damning Arkham and Vergil: how much blood would spill because they didn't care about sacrificing the world to get what they wanted?

#43 - Stained Glass

He executed a few flawless attacks with his new sword, so fast he was satisfied with its performance before the rainbow shards could finish falling around him.

#44 – Diadem

He'd seen a tiara set with rubies in his mother's jewelry box once and thought that if Sparda really had treated her like a Queen he wouldn't have died and left her alone.

#45 – Epic

Dante Aligheiri's _The Divine Comedy_ was damn long, that's what it was, and the Dante in it sucked up to the Vergil, although Vergil deserved it for helping him: not like his life at all.

#46 – King

The legend said that Sparda had become a king but he'd stayed a wandering knight: Dante could understand that, freedom was better than being tied down to anything except family, and Sparda had left his family behind in the Underworld.

#47 – Servant

His devil arms had given their souls into his service and although they were demons he couldn't help but feel both proud he was worthy and obligated to be a good master.

#48 – Fae

He had no idea what type of demon the Tinkerbell ones were based on, but the real fae, the Sidhe Lords, were devils that had once walked the earth: proud, arrogant, deadly to anyone who offended their honor or was in the wrong place when they wanted some fun.

#49 – Prophecy

Nevan had said that she would treat so him nicely and though they'd just been fooling around at the time now he didn't want to leave the roof of Devil May Cry or the bench on which her warm body leaned against his.

#50 - Destiny

He'd thought he was going to die when he'd ran away the night everything shattered but he'd won, hadn't he, despite all the odds: he didn't believe in predestination but in those who had supported him.


End file.
